


Yogi's Secret

by My_Zaya_Hart



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: girl meets world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Zaya_Hart/pseuds/My_Zaya_Hart
Summary: Ever wonder why there is a child named after a cartoon bear? How Yogi got his name. One shot, got bored in study hall. First story.





	Yogi's Secret

"Belgium 1831,"  
"Yay!" Said Farkle.  
"Ugh" moaned literally every other student.  
"Wait!" Farkle shouted as he pointed towards his friends, "What have you been doing, anything new?"  
"Nope!" said Riley.  
"Do you really expect me to be doing something?" Maya laughed "I'm the laziest person here!"  
"At me." Zay murmured.  
"Same old, same old." said the beautiful Texan.  
"Yay!" Said Farkle "now teach!" He said as he pointed to Cory.  
"Okay," continued the curly haired man, "Belgium 1831-"  
"Wait!" Yogi shouted cutting him off, " I have something I need to get off my chest!" just then the child named after a cartoon bear pulled off a human mask revealing the bear in which he was named after. "Oh man, I could really go for a pic-a-nic basket right now!"  
"I knew it!" Zay shouted. The token black kid then proceeds to pull a wicker picnic basket out of his backpack.  
"Why would you not tell us?!" Exclaimed Riley.  
"Why would you tell us now?!" Shouted the pissed off nerd.  
Even though they've only been in class for like five minuets, the bell rang, causing the children  and the hungry bear to stampede towards the door.  
"Another successful day!" said the Brillo headed man as he kicked up his feet, forgetting he had another class (because his daughter and her friends are not in it) to teach.


End file.
